Oh, How I Wish
by untalented-freaks
Summary: What if I were to be captured by the Akatsuki? Oh, only in dreams. XD


It was just another normal night. I had forgotten my ever so important Chuck Palahniuk book in the silver mini van that I tend to claim as my own. I slipped a too-small sweatshirt over my head, and slowly opened the wooden door that lead out into the cold summer night.

To tell you the truth, I was really creeped out. I was looking out into the darkness, seeing my breath on a night when the thermometer said the temperature was about eighty degrees. So yeah, you could say that I thought that something could happen, but I never actually expected for my every dream to come true.

My feet were bare, and they should've been warm, considering the fact that it was only about an hour after the sun had officially gone down, and the sun was heating the cement the whole, long, August day.  
In case you haven't exactly caught on, I'm trying to imply that I'm shivering cold and it's the middle of the summer, FOR GOD'S SAKE.

I heard a rustling in the bushes. On any other occasion this sound would've sent me at light speed right back through the door of my house, but I was subconsciously convinced that one day I would be kidnapped by the Akatsuki and taken to the Naruverse. So, instead of dashing away at top speed, I stayed my course to Diary, knowing that whether or not I got to my book, I would be a winner. I mean, there was the chance that Naruto could hop out of a black hole and take me to Konoha because he thinks I'm cool, and if he didn't, then I could just grab my book, go inside, and fall asleep to Misty's rantings.  
Besides, nothing is impossible just improbable.

Finally, with a disappointed sigh, I took a step, and I was in front of the car door. So much for the Naruverse, eh? I unlocked the car with the tiny remote in my hand, and irritably pressed on the button to open the door. The door beeped a few times as the it slid to the side.

So far so bad. No Naruto character in sight. Sighing once more, I climbed inside and grabbed the book. I plopped down on the chair and began to read, filling my mind with Chuck's cynical writing before venturing back through the night.

As the door of the car closed behind me, I glanced to my right. Why, I still don't remember, but there, out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a red cloud, followed by a black ponytail. Hallucinating, I thought, I'm just hallucinating, so I continued forth, feeling like every chance I had of being taken to Konoha had just been crushed. "C'mon, Itachi, just come and take me whenever. I'm ready to go, I won't put up a fight," I mumbled a little too loud.

Staring at the little hole in the passageway to my home, I felt like crying. This was the perfect night to be kidnapped, and I knew that I had come so close, but where was I? I'll tell you, I was about to enter the warm little house which held every worldly item I've always cherished. I felt sick, and I walked over to a bush that I could vomit in if I needed to. Suddenly, as if on cue, I could smell something, which I was sure the rotting corpse of a whale or some fish should smell like. Warm air washed over my neck, and everything in front of me was consumed with the shadow of a large, pointy haired man. Diary dropped to the ground.

Against my cheek, I could feel the cold, clammy skin of someone else. The hand brushed my cheek once, then wrapped around my mouth and nose. My eyes shifted downward, and I suddenly knew what was holding me. The skin was scarred, and bruised. It was bleeding, scabbed, and blue. The nails were filthy, and unlike popular belief, they were not painted.  
No, the flesh beneath the nail was completely bruised. One nail was ripped off, his hands where tougher then leather.

Suddenly, being kidnapped by the Akatsuki had become a horrifying reality, and it wasn't nearly as fun as I had imagined. I felt the man press his body against mine, and he bent over so I could get a good look at his grotesque features. Contained in his strong arms, I squealed out of pure terror, and I clawed at my own legs, trying to escape from his death grip. His teeth were sharp, chipped, and bloodstained. So was his face. Actually, so was everything about him. His eyes were completely black, besides the white pupils inside them. He look bloodthirsty, and ready to kill. I saw the torn, cut, scarred flesh stretched tight across his skull. The gills on his cheeks were crusted with an ungodly black substance. His smile was menacing.

"You're coming with us, kid," He growled, still grinning that sort of 'I'm going to cut you into ribbons, floss my teeth with your spinal cord, and bathe in your bodily fluids' grin.  
I wasn't excited. I didn't feel lucky. This wasn't a dream. I was no longer myself.

I was terrified.

He pressed me closer, and took his hand off of my mouth to let me breathe. I gasped and squeaked, "Kisame-"

"In the flesh," came his cracked voice, "and I must say, we look even more appealing in your world," He took a second to admire his scratches and scars. His cuts and bloodstains. I squirmed.

From somewhere in the darkness, I heard an amused chuckle, "you really thought that you could put up a fight against us? You are weak." came a familiar voice. Somewhere in the distance, I could see Itachi leaning up against a tree.

"If she's so weak, why do we need her?" Kisame complained, "Can't we just kill her now? It's not like she'll last long with us, anyway. We take the strong and ingenious, not the weak but determined." Kisame scoffed.

"We are taking her, and if she dies later, so be it." And in that instant, Itachi appeared in front of me. His eyes were bloodred, he looked like he hadn't slept….ever, and his skin was scarred and pale. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I was too terrified to look away. Within an instant, I had gone limp in Kisame's arms. "Let us go, then," Itachi mumbled.


End file.
